You Were On My Mind
by Bella286
Summary: Traduction de WeasleyForMe. C'est la St Valentin, et Georges n'arrive pas à se sortir Hermione de la tête, et encore moins le baiser qu'ils ont échangé.Mais quand n'est-il d'Hermione? Ressent-elle la même chose que lui? Un clic suffit à le découvrir..HG
1. Chapter 1

« You Were On My Mind »

**Voici ma nouvelle traduction, celle de You Were On My Mind, de WeasleyForMe. C'est une petite fic tout mignonne en deux parties. Très fleur bleue, mais étant basée sur la St Valentin, on ne peut pas en espérer d'avantage. En tout cas, je l'adore, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé une tite review, c'est tjs agréable ! Enjoy ! xxx**

**« You Were On My Mind »**

Chapitre 1

Georges s'assit et regarda par la porte d'entrée de son magasin la neige tourbillonner dans Diagon Alley. Il devait être la seule personne qui n'était pas surexcité à l'idée d'être vendredi. Demain était la St Valentin, et _elle_ était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Il avait passé les dernières semaines à se convaincre qu'il devait aller de l'avant, mais il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Tout commença le précédent été. Harry et Hermione avait passé quelques jours au Terrier avant de retourner à Poudlard pour leur 6ième année. Fred et Georges vivaient alors toujours à la maison pendant qu'ils rénovaient l'appartement au dessus de leur magasin et se rendaient au travail chaque jour en apparaissant. Lors d'une nuit particulièrement chaude et d'un ennui mortel, Ginny défia tout le monde au jeu d'Action ou Vérité.

« Allez, ça va être amusant ! » lança t-elle en les regroupant en cercle. « Je commence, d'accord ? Ron… Action ou vérité ? »

Georges prétait à peine attention au jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Harry appeler son nom. Il répondit à son tour par son habituel « Action ».

Harry répondit d'un « humm… Je te défis d'embrasser Hermione! »

Tout le monde dans le cercle se figea tandis qu'Hermione semblait scandalisée. Georges se contenta de rouler des yeux. Il n'était pas du genre à renoncer face à un défi, donc il se pencha vers Hermione qui était assise juste à côté de lui. « Je ne te mordrai pas, je te l'promets », dit-il en souriant. Elle croisa les bras et le regarda intensément. C'était évident qu'aucun des deux n'était intéréssé par ce fameux baiser. Georges inspira profondément et pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione.

Au début, Georges ne se concentrait qu'à réussir son Action. Mais après quelques secondes, il commençait à apprécier le gloss à la fraise d'Hermione, ainsi que le son léger qu'elle produisait en respirant. Il réalisa soudainement qu'en fait, il appréciait ce baiser. Qui aurait dit qu'un rat de bibliothèque comme Hermione Granger savait embrasser si bien ? Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, et Georges fut plus que ravi d'entrouvrir les siennes également. Il réalisa alors qu'Hermione avait décroisé ses bras et les avait enroulés de manière suggestive autours de son cou. Il s'appreta à l'attira contre lui quand Fred se racla la gorge. Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent les autres. Fred regardait Georges et Hermione avec attention. Les yeux d'Harry était grands ouverts, et il rigolait légèrement. Ron semblait extrêmement contrarié, et Ginny semblait ravie.

« Je t'ai dit de l'embrasser, commença Harry, mais je ne pensais pas que vous finiriez par vous sauter dessus ! »

Hermione rougit, ce qui poussa Georges à en fait autant. Aucun des deux n'aborda ce baiser pendant un moment.

Mais maintenant, Georges regardait la neige tomber dans la rue et se sentait infiniment triste. Demain serait le jour des amoureux, mais il ne pouvait même pas dire à Hermione ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il se retourna en entendant Fred venir vers lui.

« Hey, Fred l'interpella. Pourquoi tu ne monterais pas à l'appartement pendant que je nettoie le magasin ? T'as l'air complètement morbide, et tu as fait fuir les clients », plaisanta son jumeau.

« Nan, c'est toi qui devrais partir plus tôt. Je suis sûr qu'Angelina s'impatiente à l'idée de votre St Valentin tout les deux, et tu devrais prendre ta soirée pour paufiner tes plans », répondit Georges.

« J'insiste », fut la seule réponse de Fred. Georges se leva lentement et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à leur appartement.

« Tu devrais juste lui dire ce que tu ressens pour elle. Après l'incident de Noël, je parie qu'elle ressent la même chose pour toi », déclara Fred pendant que Georges montait. Quand il atteignit l'étage, il se maudit d'avoir ne serait-ce parlé de ce second baiser à Fred. Il s'écroula dans une chaise du salon alors qu'un autre souvenir envahissait son esprit.

C'était la veille de Noël, et le Terrier était rempli de famille et d'amis. Il y avait également beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre, ainsi qu'Hermione. Georges ne l'avait pas vu depuis le jour de ce fameux baiser en Août, mais ce soir, elle était éblouissante. Ron avait fini par le remarquer, et il lui courait dans toute la maison depuis en brandissant une branche de gui. Georges avait du mal à se concentrer sur les autres invités quand elle était autours, mais réussit à entretenir une conversation décente avec Tonks.

Soudain, Georges sentit quelqu'un se glisser derrière lui et le traîner dans le couloir. Il se retourna et découvrit Hermione. Elle portait une robe en satin rouge et ses boucles lui retombaient sur les épaules. Il avait envie de l'embrasser de nouveau, pour savoir si ce serait aussi parfait que la dernière fois.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il.

« S'il te plait, cache moi de Ron », se hâta t-elle de répondre en les pressant plus loin, loin des invités du salon.

Georges secoua la tête tout en répondant « Ne me dis pas que tu t'es déjà lassée de ton petit copain. Il y a du gui partout dans la maison, vous devriez en profiter… ». Pour une raison quelconque, il était un peu jaloux. Il ressentait quelque chose pour cette fille… quelque chose qui pourrait sans aucun doute devenir sérieux, s'ils se donnaient une chance. Elle était différente, et Georges n'aimait généralement pas les choses trop ordinaires.

Hermione tapa du pied. « Ron n'est PAS mon petit ami, mais pour sûr il m'agace", répondit-elle. « Je préférerais encore embrasser n'importe qui d'autre dans cette fête à la place de Ron ! »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? N'importe qui ? Même Fol-Œil ? » Georges répondit sarcastique. « Ou même professeur McGonagall ? »

Hermione rougit et murmura « bon, peut être pas n'importe qui, mais y'abienquelqu'un… »

Elle respira profondément et conjura une branche de gui qu'elle positionna avec attention au dessus de leurs têtes. Alors que Georges levait les yeux et réalisait ce qu'il se passait, Hermione le tira vers elle par les épaules. Les yeux de Georges rencontrèrent les siens et un sourire taquin sur son visage. Hermione murmura « c'est maintenant ou jamais », et prit une longue inspiration avant de l'embrasser. Il était choqué, mais extrêmement content en réalisant que ce baiser était encore mieux que le précédent. Elle portait le même gloss à la fraise, et elle enroula de nouveau ses bras autours de son cou. Cette fois, il s'aventura à l'attirer contre lui. Il était écrasé contre le mur, Hermione s'appuyant sur lui. Son corps entier était en feu alors que ses doigts s'aventuraient dans les boucles de ses cheveux. Hermione soupira contre ses lèvres tandis que sa langue trouvait la sienne. Tout était parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompit par un Ron agacé.

Georges se redressa.et s'installa plus confortablement.

Il se remémora le comique de la scène quand Ron les avait interrompu et qu'Hermione lui avait expliqué en quelques mots qu'il n'était pas son petit-ami, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment plu à Ron qui avait alors entrainé Hermione à l'écart pour parler « d'eux ».

Georges n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la revoir durant les quelques semaines qui avaient suivi cette nuit. En fait, Ron lui était tombé dessus et avait exigé de savoir ce qu'il faisait avec Hermione. Georges l'avait rassuré, les baisers ne signifiaient rien. Il ne voulait pas contrarier son propre frère.

Quelques jours après Noël, Georges avait reçu une lettre d'Hermione. Elle s'excusait de l'attitude possessive de Ron envers elle. Elle disait également avoir expliqué à Ron qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de sortir avec lui. Mais le passage préféré de Georges était celui où elle lui disait qu'elle avait adoré leurs baisers et espérait qu'ils aient de nouveau l'occasion de le faire.

Maintenant, Georges était malade en repensant à la réponse qu'il lui avait écrite. Il ne voulait pas contrarier son petit frère, c'est pourquoi il lui dit que peut-être, ils feraient mieux de prétendre que ces baisers n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Il lui expliqua que Ron ne leur pardonnerait jamais s'ils continuaient ainsi.

Mais maintenant, à la veille de la St Valentin, Georges s'en voulait de lui avoir dit ça. Et le souvenir d'avoir vu Hermione avec Ginny quelques jours plus tôt ne fit qu'empirer les choses. C'était un samedi matin normale, Georges travaillait et aidait les clients à trouver leur bonheur. Le vent glacial de février semblait s'insinuer à l'intérieur à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait. Quand il leva la tête du comptoir, il reconnut le visage familier de sa sœur.

« Salut Gin », l'interpella t-il.

« Georges, te voilà enfin », répondit-elle. « J'ai besoin de feux d'artifices, on est venues en acheter quelques-uns ».

Georges regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur et vit Hermione. Son cœur devint douloureux au souvenir de la tendre lettre qu'elle lui avait écrit, et de la réponse qu'il commençait à regretter. Elle lui fit signe mais ne sourit pas.

« Très bien », s'adressa t-il à Ginny en la conduisant vers la section des feux d'artifices.

Il observa Hermione tandis qu'elle aidait Ginny à choisir quelques articles. Il la regarda placer ses cheveux derrière son oreille et se mordiller les lèvres. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard d'elle.

« Hermione, je peux te parler une minute ? » lui demanda t-il alors que Ginny se dirigeait vers la boite de Wildfire Whiz-bangs. Georges aurait volontiers mis la main sur la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée et l'aurait avalée en entière. Hermione hocha la tête, nonchalante, et le suivit autours d'une rangée d'étagères. Il se tourna vers elle et commença : « Hermione, je voulais juste te dire que… ». Mais Hermione l'interrompit.

« Je sais, tu as été très clair, tu ne veux pas blesser Ron. Je t'ennuierai pas d'avantage. Je veux dire, ce qui s'est passé est un peu bête quand on y repense nan ? C'est bon Georges, vraiment ».

Elle fit demi-tour et retourna vers Ginny, laissant Georges seul avec rien d'autre à ajouter.

Soudain, Fred apparut à côté de lui.

« Tu dois y retourner et l'embrasser comme si ta vie en dépendait ». Georges hocha la tête mais partit arpenter la réserve.

Le lendemain serait la St Valentin, et Hermione était la seule Valentine qu'il désirait. A ce stade, Georges n'avait que deux options. Il pouvait prétendre à nouveau que les baisers d'Hermione ne signifiaient rien pour lui, ou il pouvait se traîner à ses pieds et la convaincre de lui redonner une chance. Il devait arrêter de penser à Ron. Hermione avait était claire à ce sujet, elle ne voulait pas être avec lui. Il décida d'y remédier. Il se procura un parchemin et une plume, et écrivit une rapide lettre à Ginny.

TBC…

Tadam, voici ce premier chap, la suite arrivera d'ici 2/3jours, si ca vous plait bien sur !

Des avis, critiques etc, un seul clique suffit !


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voici la seconde et dernière partie de You Were On My Mind, que j'espère vous allez adorer ! C'est tjs aussi fleur bleue, loin de nous déplaire !lol Je suis ravie que ca vous plaise, et merci bcp aux courageux qui ont laissé une ptite review, j'apprécie tjs autant ! Je pense que ce chap vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

**You Were On My Mind – part.2**

Hermione se réveilla le samedi matin et découvrit que les filles avec qui elle partageait le dortoir avaient décoré la pièce de petits cupidons en papier rouge qui volaient dans la pièce en diffusant du parfum partout.

« Géniale ! », se grommela t-elle en sortant du lit. « Quelle merveilleuse occasion de commencer la journée la plus énervante de l'année ! »

Pendant qu'elle se douchait et se préparait pour une longue journée de révisions seule dans la bibliothèque, ses pensées vagabondèrent. Cette journée aurait pu être sympa si les choses s'étaient bien passées avec Ron, mais elle n'arrivait simplement pas à tomber amoureuse de lui. Ils étaient bien trop différents pour ça, mais ils faisaient d'excellents amis. Presque aussitôt après l'avoir éconduit, il commença à sortir avec Lavande. Hermione ne supportait plus d'entendre ses autres filles s'extasier sur la relation entre Ron et Lavande, à quel point leurs rendez-vous étaient incroyables.

Ensuite, il y avait toute cette histoire avec George. Il ne lui parlait même plus. Rien que de penser à lui, Hermione sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Après seulement deux baisers, elle était presque convaincue qu'il l'aimait bien, mais elle s'est emballée et s'est montrée stupide. Elle commença même à regretter que Harry ait défié Georges de l'embrasser la toute première fois.

Une fois habillée, elle attrapa ses livres et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune, remplie de couples s'embrassant et riant ensemble. Hermione roula des yeux et s'avança vers le portrait quand Ginny l'appela. Hermione se retourna et vit Ginny enfouir à la hâte une lettre dans sa poche.

« Tu vas où Hermione ? »

« A la bibliothèque. J'en ai déjà marre de cette journée, donc je vais quelque part où je suis sûre ne ne pas tomber sur l'un de ces couples », répondit-elle à son amie. « Tu ne devrais pas être quelque part avec Harry ? »

Ginny eut la décence d'afficher un air coupable. « Eh bien, si, j'ai prévu de le voir plus tard. Mais Hermione, tu ne devrais peut être pas passer la journée toute seule. Je sais que les choses n'ont pas fonctionné avec Ron, mais on veut toujours t'avoir avec nous… »

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Mes problèmes de mecs sont tellement loin de mon histoire avec Ron que je ne veux même pas en parler… »

Sur ce, elle sortit de la salle commune. Elle sortit, sans remarquer la l'étincelle de malice dans le regard de Ginny, ni sans la voir se diriger vers la cheminée, leur moyen de communication vers l'extérieur. Une fois installée dans la bibliothèque, Hermione ne parvint à se concentrer sur aucun de ses devoirs. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la manière dont les choses avaient commencé. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que les baisers de Georges puissent être aussi doux. Elle avait toujours pensé que Fred et Georges étaient le genre de gars à soit dévorer le visage de la file soit bouger beaucoup trop vite. Mais depuis la fin du mois d'Août, son opinion avait radicalement changé. Et elle avait passé bien trop d'heures depuis la rentrée à se demander ce que faisait Georges, ou s'il s'amusait au travail.

Alors que ses pensées s'intensifièrent, Hermione lâcha un grognement de frustration et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle n'arrivait toujours à croire qu'elle avait fait preuve d'une telle audace à la fête de Noël organisée par les Weasley. Avait-elle réellement mis du gui au dessus de leurs têtes et attiré ensuite Georges pour un baiser ? Oui, elle l'avait vraiment fait. A cette pensée Hermione se mortifia. Ce baiser avait dû être vraiment horrible pour Georges pour qu'il réponde de manière si désagréable à la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée. Cette nuit là, elle avait ruiné toutes ces chances avec Georges Weasley. Elle resta assise ainsi pendant un long moment, sa tête posée entre ses mains. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller déjeuner et préféra donc rester dans la bibliothèque, seule. Tard dans l'après midi, alors qu'elle prenait machinalement des notes sur son cours de potion, elle entendait Ginny murmurer son nom. Hermione se retourna, et vit son amie se tenir derrière elle, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Ginny, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda t-elle.

« Eh bien, y'a un soucis dans la salle commune, et j'espérais que tu puisses m'aider à gérer ça. Je ne suis pas aussi bonne préfère que tu l'étais l'année dernière », répondit Ginny anxieusement.

Hermione se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. « Quelqu'un est blessé ? Doit-on prévenir le professeur McGonagall ? »

« Non, personne n'est blessé… », répondit Ginny. « Pas encore du moins… »

« Je ne te suis pas Ginny », Hermione ajouta, confuse, tandis qu'elle se faisait traîner hors de la bibliothèque par le bras.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, contentes toi d'avancer… vite », répliqua Ginny. L'expression sur son visage changea, passant d'inquiète à ravie alors qu'elles s'approchaient du tableau de la Grosse Dame qui menait à leur salle commune.

Hermione s'arrêta finalement. « Ginny, dis-moi juste ce qu'il se passe !! »

« Va voir de toi-même… », répondit-elle en souriant avec malice tout en engouffrant Hermione dans la salle commune. Elle perdit l'équilibre quand Ginny la poussa et trébucha sur le tapis, tombant en avant avant d'atterrir contre quelque chose de solide et de chaleureux. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Georges Weasley.

« Hermione, j'avais envie de te voir ici… », murmura t-il, ses yeux pétillant. Il la maintint debout en enroulant son bras autours de sa taille. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu des siècles avant de la toucher de nouveau. Il grimaça, ce qui mit Hermione sur la défensive. Elle s'extirpa de son étreinte et remarqua que son sourire avait disparu. Elle regarda autours d'elle et réalisa soudainement qu'ils étaient complètement seuls dans la salle commune. Un air menaçant s'affichait peu à peu sur son visage, et Georges réalisa que les choses seraient plus difficiles qu'il le l'avait imaginé au début.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda Hermione brusquement.

Georges plissa le front et commença à jouer avec les pans de sa chemise. Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée finalement. Il inspira profondément avant de répondre à Hermione, quand elle poursuivit.

« T'es venu pour me voir ? Le jour de la St Valentin ? » demanda t-elle. Georges hocha la tête et essayé de parler mais elle l'interrompit de nouveau. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es viendrais me voir, et franchement, j'ai pas envie de gérer ça là maintenant. Tu as déjà été clair, nos baisers n'étaient pas aussi importants pour toi qu'ils ne l'étaient pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû perdre mon temps à t'écrire cette lettre après Noël et par l'Enfer je ne perdrais sûrement pas mon temps avec toi aujourd'hui ! Alors passes ton chemin Georges Weasley ! »

Hermione s'éloigna dan un élan de colère et se dirigea vers le portrait. Elle allait tuer Ginny !

« Attends, s'il te plait ! », s'exclama Georges en lui saisissant la main. Elle se retourna et lui fit face, un air déterminé sur le visage. « Accordes-moi seulement cinq minutes de ton temps ! »

Hermione leva un sourcil et l'examina. Il était vraiment très beau, et si elle ne faisait pas attention, ça pourrait mal finir pour elle… Il était définitivement le genre de mec qui pouvait terminer avec un fan-club de filles pathétiques le suivant derrière lui. Et elle ne voulait pas devenir l'une de ses filles exubérantes et écervelées.

« Ecoutes-moi au moins, s'il te plait Hermione », la supplia t-il. « Autrement, avoir obtenu de Ginny d'ouvrir le passage de la cheminée aura été une complète perte de temps. Et tu sais comment est Ginny… »

Hermione avait lutté pour s'empêcher de sourire. C'était vrai, Ginny serait furieuse si Hermione ne l'écoutait même pas. « Très bien. Cinq minutes. Je t'écoute… », lâcha Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Georges sourit de nouveau. « Eh bien… heu, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi ces derniers temps », commença t-il. Il semblait vraiment nerveux. « Enfin, pas seulement ces derniers temps… Hermione, j'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis l'été dernier ».

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent un peu. « L'été dernier ? »

Georges avala sa salive. « Oui, pas mal depuis qu'on s'est embrassés en fait. Et c'est devenu pire quand tu as mis sorti cette branche de gui au réveillon de Noël ».

Hermione rosit, embarrassée. « A propos de ça… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis vraiment désolée que ça t'ai travaillé tout ce temps… ces mois. Si seulement je pouvais le retirer… »

Georges sembla perturbé. « Je ne veux absolument PAS que tu le retires. Ca ne m'a pas dérangé d'une mauvaise manière. En fait, j'ai rejoué nos baisers dans ma tête, encore et encore, me maudissant de t'avoir écrit cette lettre ».

Qu'est ce que t'essayes de dire Georges ? », demanda Hermione, après quelques minutes.

Il passa sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux roux et soupira.

« Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que, et bien, j'ai récris une nouvelle réponse à ta lettre. Tu sais, celle où tu m'avoues avoir adoré nos baisers, et souhaitait essayer encore, à l'occasion… »

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête pour cela, mais murmura tout de même « oui, je me rappelle… »

« Puis-je te la lire ? », demanda Georges très calmement.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête. Georges plongea sa main dans sa poche et en tira un morceau de parchemin qui avait l'air d'avoir été plié et replié plusieurs fois et recouvert de son écriture. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à lire :

« Chère Hermione,

Merci de ton adorable lettre. C'était merveilleux de te revoir au réveillon de Noël la semaine dernière. Je ne sais pas trop où commencer donc je vais aller droit au but. C'est un vrai soulagement d'apprendre que tu n'es pas intéressée par Ron. S'aurait été assez désagréable d'avoir craqué sur la petite amie de mon frère. De plus, Ron aurait probablement essayé de me tuer dans mon sommeil s'il savait que je te trouve tellement belle et intéressante Mais peu importe, en réponse à ta lettre, j'ai trouvé nos baisers bien plus qu'agréables, à chacune des occasions. Je suis d'accord avec toi de tout mon cœur, et si tu était là tout de suite, je recommanderais qu'on y remédie immédiatement. Je n'arrive pas à sortir le goût de tes lèvres de ma tête. Ton brillant à lèvres à la fraise m'empêche de me concentrer au travail, et Fred commence à s'en agacer. Je pense que la seule façon d'y remédier serait de s'embrasser comme si notre vie en dépendait la prochaine fois qu'on est ensemble. Enfin bref, je voulais juste te dire que, quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, tu étais dans mon esprit, et je suis sûr que tu n'en sortiras pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas revue…

Sincèrement, Georges ».

Georges replia lentement le parchemin et le fourra dans sa poche. Il regarda nerveusement Hermione. A un moment pendant sa lecture, elle s'était figée, les doigts de sa main droite couvraient ses lèvres, et sa main gauche était posée sur son cœur. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les siens, ne lui rendant pas la tache facile.

Il passa de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Après quelques minutes, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, il laissa ses bras retomber de chaque côtés de son corps.

« Eh bien, c'est vraiment tout ce pourquoi j'étais venu. Je suppose que je vais m'en aller maintenant. Joyeuse St Valentin Hermione… »

Alors que Georges se tournait vers la cheminée, il entendit Hermione demander « tu t'en vas ? Mais je suis juste là ! »

Il se retourna et lui fit face, un air surpris sur le visage. Elle avait laissé retomber ses bras et semblait moins stupéfaite.

« Tu viens juste de dire que si j'étais avec toi, tu recommanderais qu'on se donne une nouvelle chance », l'informa t-elle.

Le cœur de Georges manqua un battement. « C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je pensais avoir été parfaitement claire sur ce point en décembre », répondit-elle.

Il suffit d'une seconde à Georges pour traverser la pièce commune et la prendre dans ses bras, la faisant tourner. Elle sourit et ses bras s'enroulèrent autours de son cou. Il pencha la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent celles d'Hermione, et son cœur se rempli de joie en découvrant qu'elle portait toujours son gloss à la fraise. Ses lèvres, son corps, ses doigts étaient exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Ses mains parcouraient ses cheveux et ses lèvres sillonnaient son cou, et Georges eut l'impression que tout son corps allait prendre feu. Bientôt les lèvres d'Hermione retrouvèrent les siennes et il était convaincu qu'elle l'embrasserait jusqu'à sa mort.

Pour Hermione, c'était exactement la sensation qu'elle voulait retrouver depuis Août. Ces derniers mois, elle s'était naïvement persuadée que Georges ne ressentait rien pour elle, mais à présent il lui évent qu'elle avait tort. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement, et jamais elle ne le laisserait partir.

Après un moment, Hermione libéra ses lèvres et murmura : « Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi moi aussi. Joyeuse St Valentin Georges… »

The End…

_**Tadam !! Alors, que pensez-vous de cette fin ? Pas de grande surprise, mais je m'en lasse pas, je la trouve vraiment chouxx. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et vous dit à très bientôt pour la prochaine ! Avec les exams qui approchent je vais faire un break ds l'écriture/traduction et pr mon plus gd damne me consacrer à mes révisions. La prochaine sera Mr Wrong, tjs de WeasleyForMe, l'une si ce n'est ma préférée. A tres bientôt, et bonne lecture d'ici la ! xxx**_


End file.
